Deadman Secret
by Fvvn
Summary: Deadman Wonderland menurut 11 kepala 'orang' yang terlibat di dalamnya. 11 sudut pandang. slight BL (LeviArmin, ErenArmin). written for challenge #SacchiMainYuk


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Deadman Wonderland (c) Kataoka Jinsei**

**Deadman Secret**

**Rate T+**

**Tragedy/Drama (**Sejujurnya saya bingung harus naro genre apa**)**

**Crossover AU Deadman Wonderland, OOC, Plot Holes, Banyak yang ga sesuai fakta, Contains Sho-Ai (LeviArmin, ErenArmin)**

**oOo**

**[Didedikasikan untuk challenge #SacchiMainYuk]**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penonton yang Terhibur [Y**mir**]**

Semenjak penjara itu dibangun, aku dan Krista jadi penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung kesana, menikmati pertunjukkan yang tersaji. Jangan salah—penjara yang kumaksud sedikit unik, dan aneh. Orang Jepang sepertinya sudah gila. Semenjak terjangan gempa yang maha dahsyat di masa silam, pemerintah mereka mulai menciptakan sebuah sistem penjara yang terlihat seperti taman bermain layaknya Disneyland di pusat Tokyo.

Orang-orang menyebutnya Deadman Wonderland.

Pembangunan Deadman memakan ribuan hektar tanah—dan seluruh kriminal kelas kakap dari segala penjuru Jepang dikumpulkan dalam satu kerangkeng dan kadang dipekerjakan sebagai penghibur. Setidaknya, begitulah yang kutahu.

Saat ini aku sedang menikmati pertunjukan _Survival game_—dimana para tahanan sibuk berlomba-lomba mendapatkan bola kemenangan dengan melewati segala halang rintang yang modelnya 11-12 dengan permainan benteng Takeshi—hanya saja yang ini terlihat lebih ekstrem. Aku takjub dengan bagaimana mereka membuat pertunjukkan ini nampak sangat nyata. Maksudku, mereka bisa membuat para tahanan seolah-olah sungguhan mati dengan tersengat rintangan listrik, tertancap lembing yang dilempar dari segala arah, ataupun yang jatuh terkulai setelah menginjak ranjau.

Aku terpukau—sangat amat. Sepertinya mereka punya trik yang jitu dan inilah kenapa kusebut penjara sekaligus taman bermain Deadman sangat keren. Tapi Krista sepertinya tak sependapat denganku. Karena, menurutnya—Deadman itu seperti ...

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Penonton yang Terusik [K**rista** R**enz**]**

Neraka hidup. begitulah yang kupikir saat pertamakali Ymir mengajakku pergi ke tempat yang bernuansa kelabu itu. mungkin sebagian besar pengunjung yang menonton pertunjukkan disana tertawa dan menjerit takjub tapi aku samasekali tak merasa terhibur karenanya.

Maksudku, Deadman terlalu keras. Bahkan untuk sebuah permainan, Survival game yang mereka sajikan terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menayangkan adegan yang menunjukkan kekerasan sementara ada penonton dibawah umur yang menyaksikannya?

Aku pribadi merasa sakit dan perutku mendadak mual saat kulihat beberapa tahanan menjerit di bawah sana, karena tersiram asam sulfat—aku tidak tahu itu sungguhan atau tidak, kurasa hanya untuk dramatisasi tapi tetap saja, Deadman bukanlah hiburan yang sehat.

Saat Ymir memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan menyaksikan pertunjukkan sampai selesai, aku beranjak dari kursi dan pamit pulang karena merasa tidak tahan.

Waktu itu aku sempat melirik sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi. Kembali menatap panggung dan di sebuah _timing_ yang tidak tepat, kulihat ada seorang anak laki-laki berponi belah tengah, tertampar oleh sebongkah bola besi raksasa yang terikat menggantung dengan rantai—membuatnya terpental dan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang diisi dengan bambu-bambu runcing—yang kuharap—buatan.

Saat itu aku bergidik ngeri.

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Korban Tak Berdosa [M**arco** B**odt**]**

Kudengar temanku difitnah habis-habisan dipersidangan dan ia dimasukkan ke penjara Deadman. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melacak informasi dengan menjebol database penjara Deadman semampuku sekaligus terjun ke tempatnya langsung untuk mendapatkan tambahan info yang kuharap bisa membantu.

_Well_—tadinya kupikir melakukan hal seperti itu akan manjur. Tapi rupanya aku ketulah, dan esoknya para polisi mengepung rumahku dan aku dituduh atas kejahatan pencurian data-data rahasia. Padahal dari sekumpulan sampah itu, aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan kode tahanan Jean dan alasan ia dijebloskan ke Deadman. Itu saja.

Tapi apalah yang lebih menyedihkan selain fakta yang menyatakan bahwa orangtuamu bahkan tidak sanggup membantumu untuk keluar dari penjara. Pada akhirnya, sifat sok ikut campurku membawa takdirku bernasip sama dengan Jean—setidaknya, mendekati.

Setelah dibawa masuk ke dalam Deadman, barulah aku mengerti satu hal kenapa penjara ini dijuluki Alcatraz kedua—bahkan mungkin dalam versiku, Deadman cenderung lebih kejam. Setiap tahanan dipasangkan sebuah _collar_ yang mengandung identitas nomor tahanan, pelacak lokasi, sentrum instan, sekaligus penentu hidup dan mati.

Kenapa kubilang hidup dan mati? Karena collar itu memiliki sistem tersendiri. Di dalamnya terdapat seperkian mili racun yang jika sampai masuk ke dalam arteri, aku bisa mati dalam hitungan tigapuluh detik. Setiap kurun waktu tiga hari, _collar_ berpenanda lampu hijau itu akan berganti menjadi merah, yang jika sampai hal itu terjadi, maka artinya racun di dalam _collar_ sedang meringsek masuk ke dalam tubuh melewati leher.

_By any means, dead end._

Satu-satunya yang bisa menangkal racun itu hanyalah _candy_—antidote berbentuk permen yang jika ditelan, akan menetralisir racun dan membuat penanda di collar kembali menjadi hijau. Siklus ini akan terus berulang setiap tiga hari, jadi supaya para tahanan di penjara ini tidak mati dan tetap bisa memertahankan warna hijau pada collarnya, mereka harus terus mengonsumsi antidote secara berkala.

Yang lebih hebatnya lagi, _candy_ ini tidak diberi secara cuma-cuma oleh para sipir. Aku harus membelinya dengan _cash point_—uang yang beredar di penjara Deadman—yang bisa didapat dari hasil bekerja sebagai penghibur dan mengikuti _Survival game_.

Jadi, di hari keduaku berada di Deadman, aku memutuskan untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainan _Survival_ mereka. Dan kini, di atas panggung yang dikelilingi oleh ribuan massa—aku akan menunjukkan kebolehanku dalam bertahan hidup di penjara melawan ratusan pesaing yang memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Demi _cash point_. Dan demi kehidupan.

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Tahanan Deadman [R**einer** B**raun**]**

Aku dijebloskan ke Deadman karena merampok sebuah bank besar di ibukota. Aku bergerak secara berkelompok tapi kelima temanku tewas ditembak saat penyergapan. Entah kenapa hanya aku yang disisakan saat kukatakan pada mereka bahwa akulah pemimpinnya.

Tadinya kukira ini semacam ironi, mereka mengasihaniku jadinya menyisakkan separuh hidupku.

Tapi rupanya aku salah kaprah. Saat memasuki Deadman, aku masihlah seorang kriminal polos—aku tidak tahu dengan sistematis kerja penjara itu dan bagaimana kehidupan disana. Seumur hidup aku hanya mendengar Deadman lewat mulut orang-orang saja dan sekarang aku merasakannya sendiri, dengan tubuhku. Dan aku pikir—

Lebih baik aku mati saja seperti yang lain daripada hidup disini.

Aku tidak suka dengan kepala sipirnya. Walau cantik dan ehem, seksi, tapi ia sangat kasar dan bertangan besi. Hari pertamaku tiba di Deadman saja, aku sudah kehilangan tangan kiriku dan ini semua karena dia.

Hari-hari pertama tinggal disana rasanya sangat sulit—aku harus bertarung memperebutkan _cash point_ demi sepotong roti pengganjal perut dan _candy_. Kadang kala jika kekurangan _cash_, aku terpaksa merampas milik tahanan lain dan biasanya hal itu akan berujung dengan perkelahian yang membawaku pergi kepada sang sipir cantik nan kejam. _Well_, walau harus kukatakan bahwa tempat ini sangat keras, tapi sejujurnya, pengalaman membuatku jadi terbiasa.

Karena kudengar _cash point_ bisa dipakai untuk menebus kebebasan, maka jadilah, kuputuskan untuk mengumpulkan _cash_ sebanyak mungkin dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Semua _cash point_ yang kudapat bersumber dari berbagai hal, dimulai dari yang standar—bekerja sebagai penghibur, bertindak licik seperti mencuri milik orang lain, sampai yang beresiko semisal mengikuti _Survival game_.

Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir, aku hanya pernah mengikuti _survival game_ dua kali karena yang terakhir kali kulihat, permainan itu berhasil menyapu 99 nyawa dari 100 partisipan yang ikut. Sejak insiden _blood mass_—yang ironisnya dianggap kematian rekayasa oleh penonton bodoh di stadium—tersebut, aku tak pernah menaruh minat pada _Survival game_ lagi walau harus kuakui _cash_ yang didapat hasilnya 100 kali lebih banyak dari pekerjaan normal—tapi sekali lagi, terimakasih. Aku masih sayang nyawa.

Heh, ironis kah?

Aku sendiri tidak tahu butuh berapa tahun lamanya untuk mengumpulkan sekian _cash point_ sampai cukup untuk ditukarkan dengan kebebasan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya aku takkan sempat merasakan udara segar di luar Deadman.

Karena di suatu ketika, saat aku sedang menikmati camilanku di lorong penjara, aku mendengar ada suara gaduh yang berasal dari bawah tanah. Aku berjalan mendekati sumber suara tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar aku tiba di sebuah areal tak terawat, penuh dengan bentangan dinding lorong yang kusam dan retak-retak. Di ujung lorong, ada seorang anak kurus berambut pirang sebahu, ia duduk disisi pintu besi raksasa dan memukulinya dengan wajah tak acuh.

Alisku bertaut—baru saja mulutku ingin membuka,

Anak itu langsung menujamku dengan iris kebiruannya yang dalam—tanpa emosi.

Dan aku tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi karena yang selanjutnya kuingat kental adalah rasa sakit yang tak berujung—melebihi tebasan pedang sang sipir cantik.

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Kepala Penjara [A**nnie** L**eonhardt**]**

Aku diangkat menjadi kepala penjara oleh orang yang menciptakan Deadman ini. Tadinya ia orang yang kupercaya, tapi tidak setelah diam-diam ia mulai melakukan aktivitas terselubung dibalik punggungku. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan hanya JIKA ia tidak menggratak di daerah privasiku.

Terakhir kali kudengar laporan dari bagian peneliti, ruang penyimpanan _wretched egg_ di acak-acak oleh seseorang. Satu-satunya ruang yang disisakan atas permintaan seorang professor yang sedang mengembangkan suatu penelitian. Aku hanya diberi tugas dan kepercayaan untuk menjaga dengan hati-hati apa yang sudah ia titipkan. Tapi Levi kelihatannya ingin mencampuri wewenangku dan ia ingin memperalat _wretched egg_ professor untuk mempertebal kantungnya.

Tentu saja ia menolak keras tuduhanku kalau ia telah melakukan penggeledahan data secara terlarang di ruangan _wretched egg_, tapi karena aku terus mendesaknya, lantas Levi pun mengernyit sebal dan akhirnya ia mulai bertindak kekanakkan. Saat _Survival game_ di arena Deadman sedang diselenggarakan, Levi yang notabenenya penguasa taman bermain Deadman memergunakan kekuatannya untuk mengubah pengaturan level kesulitan _Survival_ menjadi maksimal.

Hasilnya, banyak tahananku yang menjadi korban pembunuhannya.

Salah satu staff taman bermain yang kuinterogasi mengatakan bahwa Levi lah yang memberi komando untuk mengubah settingan level. Aku geram dengan bagaimana ia mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ialah yang paling berkuasa.

Hari berikutnya kejadian demi kejadian terus terjadi. Satu demi satu tahananku menghilang, secara misterius. Aku sangat curiga bahwa Levi lah pelakunya tapi selama bukti konkrit belum tercipta, akan sangat sulit untuk menuduhnya.

Lalu pelacakkan pun dimulai. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenaga orang-orangku untuk mengungkap motif kenapa beberapa hari yang lalu ruang penyimpanan _Wretched Egg_ dijebol dan kemudian orang-orang dari penjara secara perlahan menghilang secara ajaib.

Dan aku mendapatkan dua kesimpulan—dari hasil memata-matai aktivitas Levi lewat beberapa tahanan yang kuupah dengan _cash point_. Ada dua hal yang menyebabkan tahananku menghilang, yang pertama, mereka tewas terbunuh. Dan yang kedua, ada kemungkinan mereka dialokasikan ke basement G Block yang sudah lama kucurigai menyimpan proyek besar Levi.

Salah satu contoh tahananku yang mati terbunuh adalah Reiner Braun—perampok bank Tokyo yang beberapa bulan lalu di jebloskan kesini. Mayatnya di temukan tercabik di ruang bawah tanah, dan saat kutanyai soal kasus Reiner, dengan gampangnya Levi mengatakan bahwa Reiner mungkin terlibat perkelahian dengan tahanan lain.

Aku yakin sekali, yang membuat Reiner tewas bukanlah sebuah perkelahian antar manusia. Karena luka yang diciptakan di tubuh itu terlalu epic. Seperti 'hasil karya' buatan _Wretched Egg_. Aku pasti akan mencurigai _Wretched Egg_ kalau saat itu ia sedang tidak bersemayam nyaman di dalam kapsul pelindungnya. Sayangnya, hari itu _Wretched Egg_ berada dalam pengawasan 24 jam yang itu artinya saat Reiner tewas, _Wretched Egg_ masih berada di tempatnya.

Lalu siapa? Pertanyaan itu mengudara di kepala begitu saja.

Oh sungguh, aku semakin buntu saat sehari setelah Reiner tewas, mata-mataku ikut menghilang secara misterius. Aku tahu, daerah _basement_ G Block, bukanlah wilayah yang legal untuk kutelusuri tapi karena kepalang basah, aku ingin tahu apa yang Levi simpan disana. Aku mengerahkan kartu AS untuk mencuri agenda Levi dan memeriksanya.

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Penghuni G Block [J**ean** K**irschtein**]**

_Survival game_ tidak berperasaan? Jangan bercanda. Mereka mungkin tidak kenal Deadman Wonderland yang sesungguhnya.

Aku salah satu dari sekian sedikit tahanan yang menghuni basement, G Block. Sebuah areal yang bahkan _chief_ Deadman sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa kondisinya. Aku sudah cukup lama tinggal disini, jadi sedikit-banyak tahu rahasia dalam orang-orang Deadman, berhubung aku salah satu pion yang mereka pergunakan.

Dan aku pikir, mereka tidak salah meletakkanku di penjara ini. Karena memang pada dasarnya aku bersalah. Meskipun dalam kasusku, insiden itu terjadi atas dasar ketidaksengajaan. Meskipun saat itu ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhku yang mengontrol pergerakanku, tapi tetap saja, fakta bahwa aku adalah pembunuh dari keduaorangtuaku tidak bisa disingkirkan.

Ini semua berkat keberadaan _Branch of Sin_—atau kau bisa menyebutnya dengan cabang dosa—sebuah kekuatan tak logis yang membuatmu dapat menggunakan darah di dalam tubuh sebagai senjata.

Aneh kan? Aku sendiri masih tak percaya bisa mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhku dan membuatnya jadi sekeras dan setajam pedang. Saat pertamakali mengetahui kekuatan ini, aku sering mengidap anemia karena belum terbiasa mengolah penggunaan darahku untuk berkelahi. tapi kalau sekarang—heh, jangan ditanya lagi.

Jadi—kenapa aku diletakkan di daerah G Block?

Karena sesungguhnya, G Block sendiri adalah tempat yang disediakan untuk menampung kriminal maupun non-kriminal yang memiliki kekuatan _branch of sin_. Sebuah tempat yang didedikasikan untuk monster, yang keberadaannya dibuat semu dan sebisa mungkin disembunyikan dari penglihatan manusia-manusia tak berkepentingan.

Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya _branch of sin_ bisa mengendap di dalam tubuh ini dan darimana sumbernya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, semua pengguna _branch of sin_ memiliki takdir yang menyedihkan.

Pada umumnya, tahanan di areal G Block menjalani sistem general yang sama dengan tahanan Deadman di lantai atas. Mengkonsumsi _candy_ secara berkala, menggunakan _cash point_ untuk membeli makanan dan sebagainya, yang membedakan hanyalah satu hal.

_Carnival Corpse._

Semua tahanan yang memiliki kekuatan _branch of sin_ pasti mendapatkan giliran untuk bertarung dalam permainan _Carnival Corpse_. Sebuah pertarungan yang tidak memiliki aturan dan membebaskan partisipan untuk membunuh lawannya. _Death-matches game_. Diselenggarakan di areal _basement_ terdalam, dan penonton yang menyaksikannya adalah bangsawan kaya yang mendonorkan jutaan uangnya untuk kelangsungan game.

Uniknya, aku tidak tahu siapa para brengsek yang bersenang-senang itu karena mereka semua menyaksikan _Carnival Corpse_ lewat suatu jaringan penghubung sejenis video kamera canggih yang dapat menyamarkan suara dan wajah mereka dengan avatar anon. Mereka bahkan bisa menyoraki petarung _Carnival Corpse_ sambil menandatangani proyek pekerjaan di rumah.

Aku sudah menyaksikan dan bahkan mengikuti permainan itu. ada harga yang kubayar saat menjadi pecundang yang tidak mati di pertandingan. Aku hampir tidak percaya akan kalah dari seorang anak baru—yang bahkan terlihat biasa saja. Gara-gara dia, aku kehilangan sebuah ginjal sebagai ganti kematian. Yah—nasib _loser_ di _game_ ini hanya ada dua. Antara mati di pertandingan atau hidup tetapi ada satu anggota tubuhnya yang diambil untuk disumbangkan pada peneliti. Entah itu bola mata, tangan, kaki, ginjal, hati atau bahkan jantung.

Oke, anak baru itu hanya beruntung saja bisa mengalahkanku. Aku tidak keberatan jika suatu saat bertemu dengan dia lagi di arena. Tapi, dari sekian banyak penghuni G Block, aku paling tidak ingin berhadapan dengan tahanan yang memiliki _code name_, _Mockingbird_. Dia adalah petarung terburuk dari yang paling buruk. Semua pertarungannya tak pernah lebih dari satu menit. Dan harus kuakui bahwa _Mockingbird_ adalah yang terkuat diantara penghuni G Block karena itulah, dalam lingkup penjara pun, aku tak ingin cari masalah dengan anak itu.

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Bocah Penghubung [E**ren** J**aeger**]**

Eksistensiku di Deadman sudah merambah ke segala penjuru sudut. Dimulai dari lapisan yang paling atas sampai yang terdalam. Aku pernah mengikuti _Survival Game_ dan berhasil menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mati dari seratus partisipan. Aku tidak merasa hebat saat itu, justru merasa aneh karena kemampuan bertahanku—atau mungkin keberuntunganku—terlalu mengerikan untuk membuatku tetap hidup. Yah, bukannya aku tidak senang—malah aku bersyukur sekali—hanya saja aku sadar bahwa kemampuanku terlalu biasa untuk sanggup menyelamatkan diri dari _game_ halang rintang kematian seperti itu.

Jadi ya, pada saat itu kupikir—

Mungkin, inilah yang disebut dengan kehendak Tuhan.

Yah, mungkin.

Di Deadman ini temanku hanya ada satu. Mikasa Ackerman, dia satu-satunya penghuni Deadman yang kulihat tidak mengenakan _collar_ seperti tahanan pada umumnya. Orangnya pendiam, tapi sangat perhatian. Sedikit misterius karena aku rasa ia bukan tahanan tapi sering berkeliaran di sekitar penjara—sudah kukatakan bukan kalau Mikasa tidak mengenakan _collar_?

Tapi kadang, ia sering membuatku takut. Karena Mikasa selalu muncul dan pergi tiba-tiba. Ia juga terlalu banyak tahu tentangku, dimulai dari yang sepele seperti makanan kesukaanku, sampai yang berat seperti hubunganku dengan sipir Annie.

Ya—Mikasa tahu kalau aku bekerja sebagai mata-mata Annie dan ia selalu memintaku untuk berhenti melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku bilang pada Mikasa bahwa aku ingin mengumpulkan _cash point_ untuk membeli kebebasan dan bekerja kepada Annie adalah satu-satunya cara tercepat.

...Ha.

Tapi sejujurnya, itu hanyalah dalih semata.

Karena yang benar adalah aku sedang mencari orang yang kelihatannya sejalan dengan pencarian informasi yang Annie inginkan. Jadi saat itu kupikir kenapa tidak sekalian saja? Kebetulan orang yang kucari merupakan salah satu tahanan Deadman yang tidak berkeliaran di areal biasa.

Maksudku, G Block. Tempat yang ingin Annie bedah habis-habisan.

Percayalah, aku salah sedikit tahanan yang dialokasikan dari areal biasa ke G Block karena suatu alasan. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menghubungi Annie setelah mengalami perpindahan dan jadilah aku _survive_ sendirian di wilayah baru ini. Ah tunggu—aku tidak sendirian. Mikasa tetap mengikutiku seperti ekor. Ia terlihat lebih _aware_ saat berada di areal G Block. Sikapnya jauh lebih protektif daripada saat kami berada di penjara biasa. Tadinya aku tidak tahu kenapa, sampai ia menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui mengenai Deadman dan sistem yang mereka anut.

Mikasa bilang, semua yang ada di areal G Block adalah orang-orang spesial. Membunuh sesama bukanlah kegiatan yang tabu, jadi intensitas nyawa melayang di daerah ini jauh lebih pekat daripada penjara atas.

Lalu—satu lagi.

Aku tidak mengira akan ada sebuah permainan yang lebih gila daripada _Survival_ _game_. Aku pernah berpartisipasi di pertandingan ini karena salah satu pengeksekusi tahanan G Block—atau biasa disebut dengan Undertaker—melihat perkelahianku dengan seorang tahanan dan secara tak sengaja mereka menangkap sosokku yang sedang menggunakan _branch of sin_ sebagai senjata.

Pada saat itu akupun tidak sadar—dan bahkan aku tidak ingat punya kekuatan seperti itu. tapi Mikasa menjelaskan segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang kekuatan itu—serta bagaimana baiknya digunakan.

Aku tidak sempat memikirkan kenapa ada yang 'seperti ini' di tubuhku karena disaat yang bersamaan undertaker menarikku paksa, ke sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap dan luas. Mikasa hendak mengejar tapi dua orang yang lainnya mencegah dan melayangkan _stunt gun_ padanya hingga tersungkur pingsan. Aku sempat melihat Mikasa terjatuh, tapi undertaker berbadan tinggi itu sontak mengarahkan kepalaku kembali ke depan.

Lalu ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, aku menemukan sebuah arena akbar yang bentuknya mirip sangkar burung.

Ia menyeretku pada seorang pembawa acara bertopeng dan pembawa acara itu menarikku sampai di depan arena.

Hiruk pikuk suara yang-entah-darimana menggema keras. Dan tahu-tahu aku sudah terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan. Lawanku seseorang yang kelihatannya sudah cukup berpengalaman—dari bagaimana ia menggunakan _branch of sin_-nya sebagai senjata, aku tidak bisa lengah.

Awal mula aku kepayahan—_branch of sin_ baru saja kuketahui beberapa detik yang lalu dan sekarang nyawaku sudah dipertaruhkan disebuah arena. Darah yang kugunakan menjadi butiran peluru semuanya bisa disambit olehnya dengan mudah—hingga akhirnya ceceran merah di arena sebagian besar dihasilkan dari darahku yang terbuang sia-sia.

Aku hampir putus asa. Aku pikir riwayatku tamat disini saat kurasakan anemia mulai menjangkitiku, tapi aneh—tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang merespon tubuhku. Membuat pergerakanku meningkat cepat dan yang terakhir kuingat adalah, lawanku ambruk tertembak oleh butiran peluru darah yang kulancarkan padanya. Cakar-cakar merah sekeras pedang yang menghiasi lengannya bahkan pecah menjadi cairan dan merembes mengotori arena. Orang itu ambruk. Matanya setengah terkatup.

Puluhan avatar anon yang mengelilingi arena berkomentar heboh dan memintaku untuk membunuhnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa—

Hasilnya, orang yang kukalahkan diseret ke sisi arena oleh orang-orang berseragam putih. Suara-suara tidak puas terlontar atas keputusanku yang membiarkan lawanku hidup—saat itu perasaanku tak enak. Pembawa acara menarik tangan kananku ke atas dan ia memberikan satu juta _cash point_ serta piala padaku.

Di sisi lain panggung aku melirik. Lawanku saat itu diikat di sebuah kursi, dan dihadapkan oleh sebuah mesin slot berputar—menampakkan gambar-gambar seperti hati, ginjal, bola mata dan sebagainya. Mesin itu berputar cepat dan kemudian berhenti saat lawanku memintanya.

Sebuah panah mengarah pada gambar ginjal. Setelah itu peralatan _stainless_ _steel_ menghiasi panggung, menampakkan sesi yang sangat—mencekat kerongkonganku. Sebuah pembedahan tubuh baru saja terjadi dan ginjal orang itu diambil.

Aku terhenyak.

Beberapa hari setelah _Carnival Corpse_, aku bertemu—secara langsung—dengan siapa yang ingin Annie selidiki. Mereka—para tahanan—bilang jarang bagi pemilik Deadman untuk berkeliaran di lorong saat itu. Jadi suatu kebetulan yang sangat bagus bisa berpapasan dengannya di areal seluas ini.

Ia menyusuri jalan dengan wajah tegap menengadah, dikawal oleh dua undertaker terkuatnya—yang salah satunya menyeretku kemarin ke arena _Carnival Corpse._ Setelah pertarunganku, Mikasa tidak terlihat lagi—entah ada dimana ia sekarang. Karena lebih penasaran dengan sosok Levi, aku pun mengikuti mereka.

Hingga sampai di sebuah jeruji yang paling mewah—

Besar, dan—

Mataku membelalak—berkaca-kaca melihat siapa sosok yang keluar dari sana.

Refleks, aku meneriakkan namanya.

Armin Arlelt.

Levi dan dua undertaker teralihkan. Mereka semua menatapku—memindaiku seperti buruan yang hendak dimangsa.

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Pemilik Deadman [L**evi**]**

Aku tidak suka dengan tikus yang mengekslusifkan dirinya. Semua yang ada di Deadman adalah milikku, termasuk _Wretched Egg_ yang wanita jalang itu kelola dan jaga sendirian. Keh. Aku tahu dia tidak suka dengan keikutsertaanku yang mencampuri urusannya. Dia sampai mengirimkan banyak mata-mata untuk mengusirku dari wilayahnya—rupanya tidak sadar diri, dengan siapa orang yang sedang ia hadapi.

Menyebut dirinya berbeda denganku? Jangan bercanda.

Dia pun sama menggunakan tahanannya untuk kepentingan pribadi—rasanya aku ingin tertawa geli. Sekarang baru saja ia kelimpungan merasakan yang namanya kehilangan satu dua atau bahkan sepuluh dari mereka. Lalu dengan frustasinya menuduhku asal tanpa bukti—HAHA.

Kalau saja ia tahu para tahanannya—yang merangkap sebagai mata-mata—kujadikan eksperimen.

Eksperimen pembunuhan bagi sampel proyek besarku—_Mockingbird_. Sekilas info, dia mainanku yang paling istimewa.

Sisanya kujadikan uang. dua ginjal, dua bola mata, satu pankreas, satu hati dan satu jantung, kurasa harga yang lumayan untuk menambah _budget_ _Deadman Wonderland_.

Tapi meskipun begitu, kelihatannya nona Annie yang paling mulia tidak jera juga—masih bersikukuh mengirim mata-matanya yang lain untuk mencari tahu tentangku.

Berupa seorang anak kecil—Eren Jaeger. Satu-satunya yang berhasil lolos di _Survival game_ yang _setting_-nya sudah kuubah _max _tempo dulu. kudengar dari kaki-tanganku, anak itu sering mondar mandir di sekitar pintu G Block, seperti sedang mencari informasi. Lucu sekali—sungguh, lucu.

Saking tertariknya, bocah itu sampai kuseret masuk—tidak secara langsung tentu saja—ke daerah G Block untuk bermain-main sebentar. Tadinya niat awalku hanya untuk menunjukkan apa itu Deadman padanya, sebelum akhirnya kukosongkan seluruh isi perut itu seperti yang lain dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Begitulah—

Tadinya.

Sampai kudengar berita dari Bertholdt kalau bocah itu—pengguna _branch of sin_.

Niatku musnah. Ada cara lain untuk menciptakan uang selain menjual organ tubuh. Eren bisa menghibur penonton setiaku di _Carnival Corpse_.

Ia juga bisa menghiburku secara pribadi. Hahahaha.

Singkatnya, ia menjadi parter seksku, menggantikan posisi Mockingbird yang biasanya kujemput untuk kubawa ke ruanganku. Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang bocah Jaeger itu pikirkan sampai ia rela melakukan apapun supaya aku tidak menyentuh Mockingbird—

Tapi, peduli setan.

Mau Eren atau Mockingbird, dua-duanya kuanggap seperti koleksi pribadi. Aku tak keberatan bermain dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Atau bahkan keduanya sekaligus.

Karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat, tanpa kujemput pun Mockingbird pasti akan datang kepadaku. Karena ia sudah terjerat candu, karena ia berketergantungan terhadapku. Karena ia sudah jatuh di depanku. Dan kini—Mockingbird resmi menjadi alat pribadiku yang patuh.

Menjadi sebuah alat yang mendukung proyek majorku—proyek yang bukan sekedar memungut receh dari permainan _Carnival Corpse_, tapi juga menelurkan emas murni. Aku tidak merencanakan ini sembarangan.

Aku ingin menciptakan _Wretched Egg_ yang baru.

_Wretched Egg_ yang hanya diketahui olehku—bisa kumanipulasi sesukaku.

Kenapa aku menginginkannya? Mudah saja. Karena _Wretched Egg_ adalah sumber dari segala kekuatan _branch of sin_. _Wretched Egg_ yang menanamkan kekuatan itu pada orang-orang yang kini menjadi tahanan G Block. Alangkah bagusnya jika aku bisa menggenggam kontrol untuk menanamkan _branch of sin_ pada orang-orang yang ingin membayar miliyaran demi sebuah kekuatan.

Aku mengacak-acak ruang penelitian saat itu untuk mencari banyak info tentang _Wretched Egg_—yang merupakan _artificial human_.

Satu-satunya cara untuk menciptakan _Wretched Egg_ yang baru adalah dengan menginjeksi sekian dosis darah _Wretched Egg_ kepada Mockingbird dan mencabut sistem di tubuh _Wretched Egg_ yang berbentuk seperti batu lalu menanamkannya pada tubuh Mockingbird. Dalam kata lain—membunuh _Wretched Egg_ yang lama untuk menciptakan yang baru.

Ya.

—Karena tidak mungkin ada dua Tuhan.

Dan inilah tugas tersulit yang pernah kuhadapi—aku punya wadah, tapi masih sulit untuk mendekati _Wretched Egg_ untuk diperdaya. Huh, awalnya memang begitu. Tapi semua kekusutanku pecah setelah sosok Eren muncul layaknya gerbang pembuka.

Bocah brengsek itu.

Adalah kelemahan _Wretched Egg _yang paling besar.

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Wretched Egg [M**ikasa** A**ckerman**]**

Sejak pertamakali melihatnya, aku langsung berpikir—ah, dialah orangnya. Eren Jaeger. Selama ini aku bosan tidak punya teman di penjara Deadman. Orang-orang menyimpanku di dalam kapsul, menyuruhku untuk tidur terus. Tapi sejak bertemu Eren, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Lebih sering menyelinap dan pergi menemuinya. Mengikutinya kemanapun Eren berada.

Bahkan saat orang-orang 'dalam' membawanya ke areal G Block, aku diberi akses oleh Annie agar bisa meninggalkan tempat penelitian untuk mengejar Eren. Annie bilang asal aku melaporkan segala informasi yang kudapatkan dari sana—_well_, apapun untuk Eren. meskipun aku tidak suka dengan sipir pirang itu.

Sudah jelas—daerah G Block lebih keras dari penjara atas. Aku bahkan tidak paham kenapa mereka membawa Eren ke areal G Block padahal aku tidak ingat pernah menyebar virus ataupun menanamkan _branch of sin_ padanya. Karena was-was mencium adanya udang dibalik batu, aku pun menanamkan _branch of sin_ secara terselubung, saat Eren sedang lengah.

Supaya minimal, ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri—walaupun tak menampik kemungkinan bahwa aku masih khawatir padanya. Terlebih saat ia terlibat dalam _Carnival Corpse_. Atau bahkan, jauh lebih dalam daripada itu.

Aku sangat takut—saat Eren mengikuti permainan itu untuk yang KEDUA kalinya. Para tahanan yang menyaksikan _Carnival Corpse_ Eren dari ruang TV pusat G Block, nampak sangat ribut sekali—hingga perhatianku teralihkan. Semua cuap-cuap mereka sungguh membuat kekhawatiranku memuncak.

Mereka bilang—

Eren pasti tewas.

Eren tak punya harapan.

Karena Eren dihadapkan dengan tahanan yang paling kuat di Deadman—salah satu yang pertandingannya tak pernah menyisakkan kebaikan. Tak pernah membiarkan lawannya tetap hidup.

Salah satu yang disebut _killing machine_.

Napasku tercekat. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya—bahkan satu atau dua undertaker tak boleh menghalangiku lagi—seperti dulu saat mereka merobohkanku ketika Eren diseret pergi menjauh. dengan segenap hati aku berlari menyusuri lorong dan pergi menuju arena.

Dan ketika sampai disana—

Aku meledakkan tempat itu dengan kekuatanku yang paling maksimal. Api menyala terang, saat percikan darah yang diselimuti bara kejinggaan menyambar arena—mematikan seluruh sistem monitor sehingga para penonton virtual tak bisa menyaksikan kejadian setelahnya.

Undertaker yang mengawasi tempat terlihat kaget, tapi aku berkelit dari serangannya dan terus berlari menuju arena pusat untuk menjemput Eren. Aku tidak peduli meskipun tubuhku nantinya akan rusak dan kekuatan ini akan menelanku karena dipakai secara berlebihan.

Aku tak peduli. Asal Eren selamat.

Lengan itu berhasil kutangkap. Perasaan lega sedikit mengisi relung dadaku. Dengan sekali jeritan aku menariknya untuk segera pergi. Tapi—

Eren bergeming ditempatnya. Wajahnya tak menatapku—hanya memerhatikan sosok berambut pirang yang menjadi lawan bertarungnya saat itu. dengan satu sentakan, ia lepas genggamanku dan berlari pada si pirang. Aku syok—Eren memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat, erat.

Kenapa?

Padahal ia mesin pembunuh. Padahal ia bukanlah siapa-siapa tapi kenapa—

Eren sangat—menjaganya?

Perasaanku makin kusut. Aku berteriak pada Eren kalau anak pirang itu bisa membunuhnya—tapi Eren tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak peduli meskipun mati di tangannya. Aku merasa gemas—geram. Lebih-lebih saat sosok pendek hitam yang mengaku sebagai pemilik Deadman ini muncul di tengah kekacauan dan mendesakku untuk membuat keputusan.

Dan benar saja—

Lagi-lagi mereka melibatkan Eren. si pirang yang baru saja Eren peluk malah mengeluarkan 'taringnya' dan membalas Eren dengan air tuba. Ia menggunakan _branch of sin_ dan mengarahkan cakar panjangnya tepat di leher Eren sebagai ancaman. Waktu sekejap diam.

Itu cakar yang paling keras dan paling merah pekat yang pernah kulihat. Wajahku berkeringat. Situasi ini pelik.

Si pendek tak memberiku banyak waktu. Ia bilang, antara Eren mati atau ikut dengannya—

Aku terduduk roboh.

Mewanti-wanti mereka kalau sampai Eren tewas, aku akan menghancurkan semuanya. Semua hingga satu debu pun tak ada yang tersisa. Dengusan remeh mengudara—aku tahu, ia tak menggubrisku. Dengan wajah penuh dendam aku terus menatap si pendek. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya kalau sampai Eren kenapa-kenapa.

Lekas setelah itu, salah satu undertaker-nya menarikku, menjauhi Eren—meninggalkan Eren yang masih terbujur kaku dalam dekapan si pirang yang masih mencondongkan cakarnya disana.

Dengan wajah mendesis.

Aku tidak ingat banyak hal setelahnya. hanya sebuah ruangan putih kosong—bukan ruang penelitian yang biasanya. Dan sebuah kursi besi dengan rantai dan sebuah TV kecil di atas kepala. aku bisa lihat Eren yang baik-baik saja dari layar itu—

Eren baik-baik saja—

Tapi aku merasa tidak.

Aku merasa ngantuk. Aku merasa sakit—

Aku merasa ada sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku yang ditarik. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak tahu.

Yang terakhir kuingat hanyalah—layar TV kecil di atas kepalaku mati.

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Mockingbird [A**rmin** A**rlelt**]**

Kalau tidak ada disamping Levi, aku cepat merasa bosan. Deadman ini benar-benar busuk—dan jelek. Tidak ada pemandangan yang bagus, tidak ada tempat yang berwarna. Tidak ada udara bebas.

Biasanya kalau tidak iseng mengikuti _Carnival Corpse_, aku suka berkeliaran di sekitar lorong, berkeliling tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Kalau tidak berkeliaran, biasanya aku duduk di sisi pintu utama areal G Block dan memukulinya sebagai pelampiasan.

Kalau sedang kesal—aku sering kelepasan.

Bahkan sampai melanggar aturan yang sudah Levi tetapkan.

Levi bilang aku tidak boleh membunuh orang diluar area G Block—

Tapi orang itu menatapku dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Jadi apa boleh buat.

Uhm.

Apa lagi ya?

Oh ya, aku bertemu dengan orang yang menarik. Dia bilang kalau dia adalah kekasihku. Aneh ya—satu-satunya orang yang memiliki aku hanyalah Levi. Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu si mata hijau ataupun menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi ia tetap ngotot mengatakan itu berulang-ulang. Ia bahkan mulai mencampuri urusanku. Aku menyadarinya saat Levi yang biasanya menjemputku di setiap sore, malah tak tampak batang hidungnya. Dan ternyata si mata hijau diam-diam menggantikan posisiku untuk melayani Levi. Aku hampir menyerangnya dengan _branch of sin, _mendorongnya ke sisi dinding karena marah—tapi anak itu tak membalas.

Dia malah tersenyum. Berusaha meraih pipiku dan menangis dengan cengengnya.

Aku melemparnya tak acuh. Tidak mengerti. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.

Dia terus bertanya, apa aku sungguhan lupa padanya. Dan kurasa, mungkin dialah yang lupa dengan wajah kekasihnya sampai salah orang begitu. Aku sudah memintanya untuk berhenti mengikutiku dan berhenti tidur dengan Levi. Tapi ia tak mendengarkannya—

Karena ia bilang ia tidak ingin aku dikotori.

Aneh.

Si mata hijau itu aneh.

Sejak saat itu ia makin sering menempel padaku. Merawatku, membawakan makanan untukku, hingga menemaniku ngobrol sampai malam. Awalnya aku merasa jengkel karena ia terus mengekoriku seperti anak anjing.

Tapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar.

Sejak si mata hijau bernama Eren Jaeger ini datang, aku jadi lupa bagaimana rasanya bosan. Saking tidak ingatnya, aku sampai lupa dengan jadwal kunjungan Levi, sampai lupa dengan rutinitas _check-up_ tubuhku yang difasilitasi oleh Levi—

Sampai lupa banyak hal.

Lalu, aku mulai merasa ragu. Saat melihat senyum Eren untuk yang keduakalinya—dadaku berkecamuk tak stabil. Rasanya mirip-mirip dengan saat Levi berkunjung menemuiku. Aku pikir ada yang salah dengan otakku.

Tapi ternyata—memang ada yang salah. Karena Levi sampai protes melihatku yang mulai jarang setor muka di depannya, jarang mampir ke laboratorium. Saking kesalnya, ia sampai mengatur pertandingan _Carnival Corpse_ dan membuat Eren menjadi lawanku yang selanjutnya.

Aku bengong. Aku harus patuh pada Levi—jadi aku pikir, mungkin, sampai disini saja Eren menggelitik perutku.

Tapi eh, ternyata tidak.

Karena sesosok perempuan hitam—dari kepala sampai ujung kaki—berlari masuk ke dalam arena dan membuat kekacauan dalam satu kedipan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tampil disini—tapi kekuatannya sangat luarbiasa. Bahkan Bertholdt sampai meleset dengan tipuannya.

Matanya yang pekat dan suram menyalang padaku, lalu ia menarik Eren untuk segera menjauh. Tapi Eren tak menanggapinya. Malah berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku. kemudian berbisik lembut—

Lagi. gejolak itu kembali datang.

Aku mencoba untuk membalas rengkuhannya, dan rasanya amat hangat. Perempuan hitam itu kembali bercuap-cuap—suaranya melengking dan tak karu-karuan. Aku ingin merobek wajahnya tapi Levi mencegahku.

Ia bilang ia punya urusan dengan perempuan itu, dan membuat sebuah penawaran padanya. Aku tidak pernah tahu soal ini—jadi aku menurut saja saat Levi bilang aku akan membunuh Eren jika perempuan itu tidak ikut dengannya. dengan sigap cakar darah kuarahkan pada urat leher Eren saat itu. ah, aku tidak tahu ada di permainan macam apa sebenarnya.

Hingga akhirnya perempuan itu menyerah.

Bertholdt menyeretnya atas perintah Levi—dan mereka pergi entah kemana.

Hanya tersisa antara aku, Eren dan Levi saja saat itu. arena tampak gelap gulita karena kreasi yang perempuan itu ciptakan. Tapi aku masih sanggup melihat pergerakan Levi yang mendekat dan tersenyum dengan langkanya.

Ia mengelus pipiku—membuat cengkeramanku terhadap Eren lepas.

Ia bilang, waktu bermainku sudah habis. Dan sudah saatnya aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Eren. kepalaku miring, bingung. Sesudah perempuan itu, kini Levi membuat penawaran denganku.

Aku sempat gamang berpikir. Menatap wajah Levi dan Eren secara bergantian. Dalam jeda yang panjang. Eren sudah menggeleng di tempatnya ketika kukatakan jawabanku atas penawaran Levi. Ia tersenyum lagi—

Katanya, sayang sekali aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

Sayang sekali.

Ia mengulangnya berkali-kali, sambil jatuh terduduk perlahan.

Levi kembali memerintahku untuk segera menuntaskan pilihan yang sudah kuambil. Pilihan untuk tetap—berada disisinya.

Lalu aku kembali menatap Eren yang sudah menunduk. Wajahnya tak terlihat lagi, tapi airmatanya menetes banyak. Dia bahkan masih menangis sampai disaat-saat terakhir. Napasku menghela berat.

Sebenarnya—aku jarang meminta maaf pada orang. Malah mungkin, tidak pernah. Tapi entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah Eren yang sembab, perasaan bersalah seolah mengoyakku. Dan karena suatu sebab, aku merasa—

Menyesal.

Aku–memohon maaf padanya.

Lalu setelah itu, sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang sudah kusepakati,

Aku menebas Eren sampai kepala itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Levi mengelus pipiku lagi—terlihat sangat senang dengan kesetiaanku padanya. Aku hanya menatap hampa tubuh Eren yang limbung di tanah.

Entah kenapa rasanya jadi sedih.

Levi menepuk kedua bahuku, membuat pandanganku terhadap Eren lekas teralihkan. Ia menceritakan banyak hal setelahnya dan sekejap sosok Eren terlupakan begitu saja. Ada macam-macam topik yang Levi bahas. Soal _Wretched Egg_, soal manipulasi kekuatan dan fungsi aku ada disini. Tapi yang paling kuingat—ia bilang aku akan menjadi orang yang paling spesial baginya jika permintaannya yang satu ini kuturuti. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengangguk setuju.

Ia lalu menarikku pergi dan membawaku ke sebuah laboratorium khusus. Aku bertemu lagi dengan sosok perempuan hitam yang sempat mengacaukan arena. Tapi tubuhnya dibungkus rapi oleh plastik—teronggok disisi lantai begitu saja. Matanya tertutup, dan dadanya bolong.

Levi memintaku untuk tak menanggapinya, jadi aku mengangguk dalam bisu.

Dan peralatan _stainless steel _menjamah tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata.

Kemudian, setelahnya?

Apalagi yang harus kukatakan? Hidupku abadi. Dan Levi ada disisiku. _Happy ending_.

Kurasa.

.

.

**SnK-DW**

.

.

**Undertaker [B**ertholdt** F**ubar**]**

Deadman Wonderland bukanlah sebuah tempat yang cocok bagi orang-orang yang berhati lemah. Tidak juga cocok untuk yang memiliki hati—

Karena sesungguhnya, orang-orang yang hidup dengan perasaan disini adalah orang-orang yang biasanya cepat mati.

Aku sudah cukup lama menetap disini—jadi aku tahu banyak hal. Dimulai dari Deadman Wonderland menurut pandangan orang luar sampai yang paling dalam.

Mereka yang menghuni Deadman separuhnya mengatakan bahwa tempat ini seperti hutan rimba. Sementra sisanya menganggap bahwa Deadman itu tak terdefinisi—sampai rasanya mereka lebih senang mati daripada menjalani hari-harinya disini.

Tapi bagiku yang sudah bekerja lama untuk Levi—

Deadman Wonderland itu seperti restoran cepat saji yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk mahasiswa_._ Sebuah tempat untuk mencari uang—tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Aku tidak pernah takut mati di tempat ini. Lagipula aku punya kekuatan—dan aku punya jabatan yang disegani. Selain itu, akulah yang menentukan siapa yang berhak hidup dan siapa yang harus mati. Tentunya, berdasarkan perintah Levi itu sendiri. Aku ada hanya sebagai alat eksekusi saja.

Akhir-akhir ini, tempat 'kerjaku' memiliki kisah yang cukup menarik. Banyak kejadian terlewati—silih berganti. Banyak kekacauan yang terjadi. Dan kegilaan tercipta. Banyak berita yang menyebarluas ke seluruh penjuru kota. Berita gempar tentang sosok _Wretched Egg _yang menghilang entah kemana. Berita tentang Annie yang lengser dan di eksekusi karena telah melalaikan tugasnya untuk menjaga _Wretched Egg_. Berita tentang Levi yang resmi memegang kendali Deadman seutuhnya. Berita tentang Armin yang menjadi _Wretched Egg_ yang selanjutnya—dan tidak ada satupun orang luar bahkan penghuni G Block yang mengetahui hal ini.

Terlalu banyak.

Berita tentang kemenangan pihak jahat yang absolut. Berita yang sesungguhnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hidupku.

Yah—

Banyak hal yang terjadi dan mengubah sistem Deadman Wonderland semenjak Levi menjadi penguasa—ia bahkan mungkin telah menjadi raja di kota kecil ini.

Tapi ada satu hal—setidaknya yang kuketahui—yang tetap statis, tak menunjukkan pergerakan samasekali. Disaat dunia berputar menciptakan pembaharuan hidup bagi tiap masing-masing jiwa yang tersebar di muka bumi,

Disini aku, berhenti melamun dan kembali bekerja untuk mengeksekusi beberapa nyawa dari para pembangkang Levi—lagi.

Seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : MAGAY. Akhirnya kelar. MAGAYYYYYYY. A/N bakal panjang karena ada banyak hal yang harus saya ungkap /Halah.

Plot terpaksa saya buat samar. Jadi—saya serahkan bagi masing-masing pembaca /pekk.

Untuk catatan, saya ga ngikutin komik Deadman Wonderland nih. Saya cuman nonton animenya plus ingetan yang rada-rada (_well_, ini anime dua tahun yang lalu. Mana cuman ada 1 season dan diakhiri dengan gantung) Jadi maaf, kalo ada banyak fakta yang ga sesuai dengan animanganya. Niatnya sih supaya ga berkesan jiplak cerita, jadi saya bikin improvisasi sana-sini, tapi kayaknya malah jadi kayak yang sotoy gitu wwwwww. Yang ngikutin Deadman pasti ngerasa banget ke-ngaco-an fic ini Orz.

Kayak Wretched Egg yang dijaga sama sipir penjara—aslinya di anime justru orang-orang diluar G Block ga ada yang tau soal Wretched Egg. Atau soal Undertaker—jujur, saya lupa fungsinya undertaker di animanga itu untuk apa /PARAHBANGET. jadi saya alihin fungsi mereka sebagai eksekutor tahanan dan bekerja dibawah perintah pemilik Deadman. Terus... soal Wretched Egg yang bisa dipindahin kekuatannya—LMAOOO. Itu akal-akalannya saya aja /MALUabis.

Apalagi ya... pokoknya banyak deh yang saya buat sesukanya, berhubung challengenya cuman sekedar 'cross AU' wwwwww /dasar. Tapi soal Branch of Sin, Carnival Corpse, Survival game, sistem Candy, itu semua bener adanya dari Deadman Wonderland wwww. Dan saya harap penjelasannya cukup mudah dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang belum nonton Deadman.

Untuk karakter, beberapa ada yang saya buat—usahakan—IC, dan beberapa ada yang saya curi sifatnya dari karakter asli di Deadman untuk penyesuaian plot ( '_') kayak Armin yang jadi Mockingbird. Aslinya kan Mockingbird itu saiko. Beberapa ada juga yang menggunakan latar belakang dari dua sampe tiga tokoh. Kayak Jean yang saya mix dari perpaduan Kiyomasa Senji dan Hummingbird (lupa nama aslinya). Beberapa ada yang tuker tambah sifat. Cing cai lah, pokoknya beneran perombakan banget.

Saya pake konsep POV 1. Dan entah kenapa pengen jajal yang aneh-aneh, jadilah bikin POV 1 dari 11 orang yang berbeda. Tanpa dialog. TANPA DIALOG MWAHAAHAH! Semacam fanfic bisu gitu wwwww. Susah banget ngatur orang-orangnya. Siapa yang mesti jelasin siapa. Jadi ke-11 orang ini saling bersangkutan—baik disadari maupun ga sadar. Jadi semacam semua orang adalah tokoh utama—duh, inget Durarara!. Konsepnya sama kayak Durarara!, yang pake sudut pandang banyak orang. Tapi saya ngetag tokoh 'Eren' buat fic ini karena saya pikir dia punya peran yang paling banyak wwwww.

Uh, pokoknya kalo dijelasin suka-dukanya ngetik satu fic kampret ini, A/N saya bisa sama panjangnya kayak cerita yang saya buat wwwww.

Pokoknya gitu deh /Apanya.

Semoga fic ini bisa di terima dengan lapang dada (?).

**Thank you.**

**Fvvn, 21 September 2013**


End file.
